


Of Teacups and Second Chances

by LedgerLines



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedgerLines/pseuds/LedgerLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy and Jane get roped into babysitting Loki for the Avengers, feelings develop and hearts come out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* If I owned any of these characters do you think I'd be writing fanfiction about them? Nope. No I'd be asleep right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jane get stuck with the lowest of all duties. Babysitting.

“Okay I can’t do this anymore. We need to be able to leave without someone watching Loki.” Tony was angry. Angrier than usual anyways.  
“Why should he need watching Stark? My brother is not a child, he merely made a mistake. Why not just forget about it?” Enter Thor, god of thunder and somewhat bonehead.  
“Well that mistake ended up costing a lot of people their lives Thor. Innocent people, or have you forgotten that?” Usually mild-mannered, Bruce was all fluffed up like and angry cat.  
“As if he needs babysitting, why not just stick him in that container or whatever? That should hold him, right?” Clint probably thought it was common sense, but Fury disagreed.  
“I am not leaving him alone in this tower Stark. Odin entrusted us with the mischief god’s care so we need to be responsible to that. I don’t like it any more than you do Stark.”  
“Well I’m not gonna be the one that sits around and watches Loki every time the team goes out Fury.” Watching this fight was grating on my nerves.  
“Well, what about the girls. One of them could do it.” Steve eyed Jane and I up, looking for a response.  
“No way in hell spangles. I have a life. University, a minor social life, plus I get enough of you guys and this tower.” Fire is the weakest word you could use to describe my anger. “It’s not my fault he’s here so why do I have to look after him?”  
“Well, it’s really no one’s fault Darcy, it’s just that the rest of us are kind of busy saving the world, and you two don’t really how do we say, earn your keep.”  
“Anthony Stark I have had it up to here with your snark and attitude. Why invite us to live here if you expected us to pay? Isn’t billionaire in the description somewhere?”  
Fury interrupted, ruling with an iron fist as usual. “I like that. I’ll upgrade your security clearance and you two can watch Loki while the rest of us are busy saving the world.”  
“Fine.” It was the first time Jane had said anything, but the ice in her voice could freeze Steve all over again. We were not hearing the end of this.  
“Thank you ladies, now if you don’t mind I have to delay more council stupidity so excuse me.” With a flourish Nick Fury strode out of the room high up Avengers Tower.  
“Really Steve? Thank you so much for that.” Apparently punching Hitler did not prepare this guy for a woman’s anger. Jane continued, “Now I have to watch over the younger brother of my boyfriend while making sure he doesn’t destroy the world? How the fuck am I gonna do that?”  
Rising from his armchair, Tony gestured towards the elevator, “Allow me to demonstrate.”  
After a lengthy tour of his defense lab and a lecture including “Push button, things happen.” Jane and I were well versed in the tech that would save us if Loki were to suddenly flip his shit and try taking over the world. There were amped up stun guns for his demi godly might, and horse tranquilizers loaded into a wrist portable launching device, and of course the standard shoot to kill if anything got too out of hand.  
“The most interesting though, is this baby here. It works on Thor, so I can only assume the same for Loki, but it should cancel out any Asgardian magic voodoo crap he’ll try to pull. In fact, it should render all mischief powers completely useless. Any questions?” We shook our heads. “You start now, Fury wants us in a meeting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught in an elevator with the God of Mischief was probably the last thing Darcy had wanted.

“So, this is awkward. Who wants tea?” Cue me, defusing the awkward silence that goes along with Jane leaving first day Loki watching duties to me while she shops for sciencey things. 

“I suppose I’m to follow you then, is that how this works?” His sarcasm slapped me across the face, and I just nodded. Reluctantly standing, Loki seemed to glide behind me, feet never making a sound as they brushed the floor. 

“Fuck, JARVIS where the hell is the tea?” I rolled my eyes at the A.I’s irresponsiveness. “Please tell me where the tea is JARVIS?” 

If he had a face, the smirk would be worse than Tony’s “Thank you for the delightful change in language miss. It’s in the third cupboard to your left.” 

I grabbed myself an Earl Grey and waved for Loki to do the same. He stood all majestic like as if he were actually royalty. “Hey princess, grab some tea.” 

Loki approached, his movements cat like, he reached for the cabinet and retracted his hand. His eyes cast down, searched for my teacup. “What did you take?” 

I shut off the tap, “Earl Grey is that what you want?” His jaw held a momentary tension, “Relax Loki I’m not trying to baby you. I’m not your brother.” 

I swear he nearly smiled but, forever keeping up appearances the feeling was gone. “No, my brother thinks me a monster. With truth I’m afraid.”

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t have time for your self-pity Loki. You did a lot of really bad shit that hurt a lot of really innocent people. Don’t feel sorry for yourself because you got caught.”

The tension was back, and stronger than ever. It had seeped into his eyes, and if looks could kill I’d be six feet under. 

“Darcy there is more to that than you could ever know so do not assume based on what you’ve been shown.” He sounded as though he was talking to a first grader. 

“Loki” He was taken aback that I’d mimic him. “I saw people get hurt and that was with my own eyes. Dr. Erik Selvig? Friend. Thor, your brother? Friend. Your destructive rampage hurt me and the people I care about, so don’t treat me like a child. I’ve seen more than you’d care to know.” 

He stood down, and poured the tea water from the signing kettle. “Alright then if you’re quite done I would like to sit down.” He grabbed the tea, and motioned for me to go first, the ever lovin’ gentleman. 

I sat down, pulled out a book, and began losing myself and the argument gone by in the folds of the woven tail. “Hmm.” 

I shifted my gaze to Loki only to see his eyes set right in mine. It caught me off guard to say the least. “Am I doing something wrong your highness?” 

“I was merely wondering where I could get a book myself.” His eyes never wavered in their fix. 

“Hey JARVIS?” 

“Yes miss Darcy?” 

“Does Tony have a library in here? I’m not allowed to take his royal majesty out of the tower.” 

 

“Oh yes, it’s on the 12th floor. He’s never touched most of the books, it’s simply for show.” I stood to leave, and Loki followed. Listening I could hear his feet softly padding along behind me, he wasn’t making such an effort anymore. Weird. We got onto the elevator, and that’s when it happened. Loki’s smooth porcelain melted away to reveal a shocking blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be lovely and thanks so much for the Kudos guys, you rock :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy questions Loki, and suggests reading material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my muse is shining today. Two chapters, oh my gosh. Thanks for the 2 subscribes and the Kudos love you all! ;)

“Holy shit, Loki why didn’t you tell me you were an Avatar?” He was not pleased with my attempt at humor. 

“What have you done foolish girl?” I pulled out the stun gun as he advanced. 

“I took out Thor with an average Tazer. You don’t wanna know what this’ll do. Now ask yourself, why would I do this? How could I do this? None of the signs point to me, I’m not smart enough. But do you know who is? Tony.” He slunk back to the other side of the elevator, and it was then I noticed how truly beautiful he was. Cobalt skin that nearly glowed, with eyes the perfect shade of scarlet. He was taller, more regal in a way. I felt like I shouldn’t be looking at him, like he was too perfect to behold. 

“Stark, I should have known. He’d do anything for a moment like this. Probably has a camera in here to watch my humiliation.” Loki was as far back against the elevator as he could go. He looked down at his changed body with contempt. If he could, I’m sure he would’ve ripped off his very skin. “What, can’t look at the monster?” 

At the snide tone in his voice, my gaze snapped straight into his firey eyes and I stared unwavering. I gave him a good once over for effect, one eyebrow raised for shits and gigs. “I’ve seen worse. Mind you, I’ve probably seen better too.” 

He rolled his eyes, and I pressed the button for the twelfth floor. “Going up.” 

That elevator ride was probably the most awkward time of my life. I kept wanting to stare at him, but floated between the fact that staring’s rude and that he’d probably just murder me and hide me somewhere in the tower so no one would find me.

The door opened, and the tension flooded the room outside of the elevator. I got out first, and he followed. When he got out of the elevator his skin returned to its sallow complexion. “Where do we start?” 

I thought for a moment, “JARVIS, can I have a song please?” I took his silence for consent. “Can it be I’m Blue?” The song practically vomited into existence brightening the impressively dull room. 

I looked over to the demi god, half smirking only to see he had let his guard down. With wonder he took in the aisles of books, and reached out with lean fingers to delicately brush the volumes. “JARVIS kill the music, actually just put something else on. Hows about some Van Halen?” 

Paradise City hummed in the background while I looked around the room. It was a maze of literature from fiction to fantasy spanning across centuries of brilliance in the English language. 

“What would you recommend me read?” I guessed he didn’t really know Earth literature. I thought for a moment, pondering what little I knew about him. 

“Well, what do you want?” 

“Something good.” 

Awesomely vague, of course. I searched the shelves until I came upon exactly what Loki needed, a sympathetic villain. 

“Silence of the Lambs, here take these four. Suffer through Hannibal Rising, then move to Red Dragon, leading to Silence of the Lambs, to finish with Hannibal. They’re really great books and I think you’ll find the common denominator to be intriguing.” 

He nodded, glancing at the stack I’d handed him. I grabbed Odd Thomas for myself, it was on my list. We went back to the main living floor, taking the stairs, and sat together reading in silence, and sipping our now cold tea. When he was engrossed in his book I would glance up to him, checking for the gorgeous blue flesh or blood red eyes but they were never there. I swear when I wasn’t watching I could feel his calculating stare on me, and I did my best not to react, but when I’d look up his eyes would be in his book.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sorry I ditched you the other day Darcy. How was watching Loki?” She actually looked genuinely sorry. 

“Yeah, it’s fine no biggie. You’ve got the next one.” She nodded. 

“So what happened, did he try anything?” She wanted a scandal. Of course.

“Nah, I took him to Tony’s library and got him some reading material we drank tea and read books. Not too much went down.” 

She nodded. “Well Bruce said he wanted some help in the lab so I’ll see you later.” 

I waved her good-bye, still disappointed that I wasn’t smart enough for the little ‘science club’ they had going. I figured I’d go see what Steve was doing. On my way out I was stopped by Tony. 

“Darcy, what happened when Loki went in the elevator?” His face was a horrible mixture of anticipation and just a tiny bit of glee. 

“You know what happened Tony, he changed. I don’t know how or into what but I do know why. This is that device you were saying cancels out his magic right?” 

“Well you might call it magic, but I call it a cloaking device. What you saw is Loki’s true form. He’s further from human than any of us could have thought. See what I did was limit his mental communication with you. I don’t know how he does it, but he influences everyone around him into thinking he looks a certain way and it fucking works. By severing that link, you were able to see past it and view his true form. Neat hey?” 

I nodded, and though my head was telling me it was good because Loki’s deceit was being thwarted my heart felt heavier at the memories of his embarrassment over his body. 

“Ace work getting him into the elevator kid, now we’re getting somewhere.” He clapped me on the shoulder and left. 

I rolled my eyes, he was such a petty child playing with Loki like some nifty new bug. I decided against finding Steve because I’d wind up ranting at him, and pulled out my book again. I hadn’t even read one page when I felt the couch sink with another’s weight. Looking up, I couldn’t see anyone. 

“Why didn’t you tell Jane about the elevator?” Of course, god of mischief, cloaking device, I should have known. 

“Hi Loki. No of course I don’t mind, pop a squat.” Nothing. “At least let me see you.” 

The very air in front of me pulled back to reveal the Asgardian’s gaunt features. “I would have thought my cerulean tones would be the talk of the tower by now, but no. You haven’t told anyone. I can’t see why you would keep my secret, and I don’t like not knowing people’s motives.” 

I shrugged, making light of it, “Well you didn’t look too pleased to see that I knew and I figured I’d be dead or frozen or whatever if I’d told anyone else.” 

He nodded; I don’t think he was sure what to make of the situation. “So you picked up the frost giant part of that?” 

I shrugged, “Yeah, well I know my Norse mythology what can I say?” 

Bewilderment was all over his face. “You mean to say that you see me turn into a blueberry and you don’t even care? Can’t bat an eyelash?” 

I nodded, “I’m equal opportunity what can I say?” 

“Well Ms. Lewis, it appears there’s more to you than I thought.” Loki turned on his heels and walked away leaving me confused and with a sense in the pit of my stomach that this weird relationship thing we had was just starting. 

 

A few weeks passed without incident. I was doing well in school and had even managed to get a job. Slowly but surely I was branching out in New York and making great friends.   
Since Jane had ditched me previously, the next time we were told to watch Loki I was free to leave. 

“So, where are you gonna go?” She was doing her nails, sitting on the bed like we were teenagers again. 

I looked up through long eyelashes, “Well, it just so happens that I have a date.”

I waited for the reaction and sure as ole’ faithful there it was, “Darcy holy crap that’s awesome! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Who is he? What’s he like? Where’d you meet him?” Questions rained like it was monsoon season. I managed to answer all of them. 

“I didn’t tell because it happened like an hour ago. He is David, he’s really sweet and charming, I met him at work in the book store, and he has jet black hair, and stormy eyes with skin the earthy brown following a good rain. We’re going to go to dinner and then bowling so we can get to know each other. His idea, mind you.” 

She sat in awe of my man attracting skills. “That’s nuts. I can’t believe the people you meet at work how do you manage that? I’m so jealous.” 

I shrugged playing my excitement down. “I don’t know it must be my irresistible charm.” 

We laughed and started reminiscing about all of the creeps I had scared off using my trademark ‘charm’. In university Jane and I always attracted the weird pervy guys so I would take one for the team and out weird them. It was a great pastime and we’ll always be able to laugh about it.   
It was actually more fun getting ready with Jane than I thought it would. Natasha had somehow got wind of my date, and came down to it with us for a bit. I feel bad for her with all of the testosterone she’s constantly surrounded by. At first she acted as though she was with us out of boredom but before long she was weighing in on shades of lipstick and let me borrow her favourite heels. 

“Darcy, if you break the heels you will suffer.” 

I made the sign of the cross, “I swear by Mary Joseph and his cow that I will not break these lovely heels. You’re a lifesaver Natasha thank you so much.” 

“I know.” The sarcasm laden smirk could kill, but her eyes betrayed her secret happiness. 

Looking in the full length looking glass, I examined my curves, how my jeans hugged my hips snuggly, and how my favourite fluttery ivory top went perfectly with my indoorsy pale skin. I was a fucking stunner, and there was no way anyone could say otherwise. 

Even Bruce, “Oh my god Darcy, you look fantastic.” 

I was actually blushing. His shy compliment killed my composure like Raid, “Aw thanks Brucie.” The awkward silence following that was abruptly shredded by the doorbell. “Holy shit that’s David. Okay wish me luck.” I walked to the door, nearly tripping over at least five puffs of air. 

Right before I opened the door, there was a ghostly whisper right by my left ear, “He’s right, you look lovely.” I whipped around and saw no one.   
It had to be Loki, though why he’d pay me a compliment I don’t know. I replied for good measure, didn’t want him cursing me or anything, “Thanks Loki.” I swear to Odin I felt a smile. I took a full breath and opened the door praying for a normal one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months go by and Darcy's new relationship progresses, until one night she comes home unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's really short, but it kind of told itself and that's how it wound up. I'd love to know what you guys think, why you're still here (because hell if I know) Or why you're not continuing. That'd be great! :) Cheers! - L.L

It was a few months since my first date with David. Five to be exact, things were going really well and I had even stayed the night a few times. 

One night I came home after leaving David’s for the evening. Everyone was out except for Steve judging from the 40’s music wafting down from the upper floors. I opened the door meaning to sneak quietly to my room so I didn’t disturb anyone, when Loki stepped out of thin air. 

“Hello Darcy, I was wondering if you might… recommend a few more books for me. I’ve thoroughly finished with the Harry Potter novels.” I nodded, wondering why he’d paused. He stared at me like a confused baby. 

“Do I have something in my teeth? Great that must be so attractive.” My defensive sarcasm didn’t work. 

“Who hurt you?” I knew he didn’t mean to sound so angry, but my flinch betrayed my calm disguise. 

“What do you mean?” I really just wanted him to stop asking. But no, he grabbed me and pulled me in front of a mirror first. 

“Your face is bruised, why and who?” His emerald eyes shone with anger, I knew I was being stupid but I kept going anyways. 

“Oh, I just walked into a door, you know how I am.” My laugh was stretched thin without a trace of humor and the mischief god saw through me. 

“Why would your boyfriend hit you? This is not a wound of accident and you’re lucky he missed your nose as it would have broken.” 

“Why do you care Loki? Why should it matter to you if I got hit by my boyfriend? It’ll never happen again, so there. Now why don’t you just leave me alone?” 

He was persistent. Half of me was annoyed but the other half was strangely touched. “You do realise you’re the only person who’s made an effort for me? How could I not be   
concerned when the only Midgardian who’s been kind enough to take a slight interest in me is being abused?” 

At that word, I flinched realizing the truth in his statement. For all of my trying I wound up with an abusive douchebag, so much for my irresistible charm. At some point this had apparently become all too much for me because my face was suddenly a waterfall. 

Sympathy crossed Loki’s face. It was a strange sight ‘cause well you know, he’s Loki. Apparently my sobbing was just loud enough for Steve to hear. I hadn’t noticed the music go off, he’d probably seen me come in. “Oh hey Darcy, what’s up? Oh my god what happened?” 

Steve was the perfect guy for this situation. He wouldn’t accuse anyone, he’d just hug me like a big brother and make some tea, we’d probably end up waltzing around the kitchen or something. I turned to follow him just then realizing that Loki had vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time conversations over tea are always good bonding.

I sat up in bed greeted by a cold sweat. It was lovely, really it was. I had no recollection of what the nightmare was actually about, I just knew that it scared the shit out of me. I also reached the conclusion that I was getting no more sleep that night. 

Books, my ever faithful companions accompanied me downstairs. I had grabbed the Philosopher’s Stone for the comfort of an old friend, and trudged down the stairs for a cup of tea. Maybe I’d even catch sunrise. 

I was surprised to find, at the kitchen table, Loki who was also reading. I had set him on the Stephen King trail since the little ‘incident’ a week ago and he was nearly done the Green Mile. I was shocked to see a tear tracing down his ashen visage. I cleared my throat so he wouldn’t freak when I spoke, “Good book hey?” 

Nodding he placed it down, “Yes indeed. You have an uncanny ability for recognizing brilliance in literature.” 

I gave him a smile. “Tea?” 

“Earl Grey please.” I set to work, boiling the water and putting out teacups. “I haven’t seen you around much. How have you been since the boyfriend incident?” 

There was no easy way with this one. Those Europeans, so blunt. “I’m alright. So how’s the book treating you?” 

A smirk played across his lips, “Oh no, we’re not getting rid of that so easily. What happened? I thought he was good. Whatever you told me about him always sounded so bloody perfect.” 

There was an odd note to his voice I had never heard nor did I care to identify. “He was drunk and I was snarky. We got into a fight, and he made good on his threat. I got a good one in though; Natasha’s training came in handy.” 

“His threat? When did that happen Darcy?”

I waited until the kettle was whistling to mumble “A month ago.” Unfortunately his Asgardian hearing had kicked in. 

“You stayed with him throughout that? A month of abuse? Or was it longer?” His voice became heated and his eyes flared. 

“What sort of abuse are we talking here Loki?” Judging by his expression I had said the wrong thing. 

“What do you mean what sort? There was more than physical?” 

“Emotional violence usually plays up to physical violence. I don’t know why I stayed. Looking back, I should have left as soon as he started sounding like my dad but I didn’t because I thought I loved him so fucking much.” 

If I thought he was pale before, he was transparent now, “Your father?” His voice had lost the venom, it was almost timid. Nodding, I set down our teacups and brought out the milk and sugar. “We have more in common than good taste in novels Darcy Lewis.” 

I nodded, “I’ve heard you and Thor arguing about your father before. Was it really that bad?” I was so happy to have the conversation change focus that I didn’t realize how painful his story would be. 

We sat there for what felt like ages, he told me of his childhood, the torment from his brother’s friends, and finding out his father’s lies. “Stark truly created a masterful device within that elevator if he could make surface what I had hidden from even myself.” 

“So you’re actually a smurf then?” at that he cracked a rare smile, without the customary venom or sarcasm, but an expression of true almost happiness. That smile is frozen in my memory as the first time I looked at him as a whole, with flaws yes but also with these few amazing characteristics that seemed to overshadow everything he had done. 

“I know that I caused pain. I’m not apologizing because there aren’t any words with which I can remedy what was done, but the tesseract has this way of taking over your very thoughts and consuming them. It focuses all of the pain all in one area like a pin right in the center of every thought until you can’t ignore anymore and buckle to its will.” 

I couldn’t respond to such a revelation. I had never thought to ask Clint about his time ‘under’ assuming that he’d just brush me away like he did everybody else. It took a good month for Natasha to break him, and there were some serious bonds there. 

At that moment Bruce walked down the stairs dissolving whatever the hell the air between Loki and I was clouded with. “Mind if I…” he waved towards the still warm kettle. 

“Of course Brucie what are friends for?” He grabbed a green tea bag and a cup and joined our two person party. Loki was clearly uneasy so I glared at him telepathically telling him to loosen up. 

“I’m way too tired to Hulk out right now Loki, you can calm down.” The god relaxed a bit and took another sip of lukewarm tea grimacing. “Wow did I interrupt something serious or?” 

“Yeah, but it’s totally fine. We were just discussing daddy issues.” 

“Oh yeah, no worries there, I’ve got an A+ in that subject.” With a prodding look from yours truly he launched into a story of heartache that sounded like something only contained in fiction but there it was, seeing his abusive father kill his mother and the whole Betty Ross thing, I was teary eyed by the end. “So yeah, daddy issues. I got those.” 

We sat at the table, the air thick with emotions. I wracked my brain praying for a distraction when I noticed a faint glow. “Hey, I did get my sunrise after all.” We moved our gang to a balcony and sat watching the majesty that is sunrise. I rested my head on Loki’s shoulder suddenly exhausted and blinked out of consciousness before the great ball of fire was completely up.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki and I started talking more, hanging out even. Tony gave the okay for me to take him places for the day when he saw how Loki behaved around me on condition of him wearing bracelets containing the technology that screwed up his ‘magic’. The first place I took him was my favourite coffee shop. We sat there all day just talking about everything we could think, and drank far too much coffee. 

I took him to the parks around the city just to walk, and we talked more. We spoke of books, morals, the weather, and love. Before you get any ideas, it wasn’t about us being in love, just love as an idea and an unconditional thing, the love between siblings, and parents with children. 

Just like that, over the period of a month, I fell for Loki Laufeyson. Thor was the first to notice, or at least say anything. We had a good chat about that, I denied it and he was all, “Darcy the love radiates off of you such as heat from the sun. You must make sure to take care of my brother, and he must take care of you. You will love Asgard and our parents and the wedding shall be a glorious celebration!” Yeah, he actually started mentally planning our wedding. 

 

Jane on the other hand, “Darcy do you really realize what you’re doing here?” 

I rolled my eyes, scoffing, “Frick Jane we’re not actually dating, I doubt he would want to. I’m a mortal and he’s got that superiority complex.” 

“Darcy seriously, you can’t just… date him I mean it’s so weird. He’s killed people!” She clearly thought I was crazy, and maybe I was, but it wasn’t going to stop me. 

“Jane please, you’ve probably had guys falling over you since day one, and you’re currently shacking up with a thunder god who fell out of the sky! It’s kind of nice you know, to just sit back for a while in a coffee shop, or a beach and just pretend that the guy I’m with is actually there for me. All my life I’ve been taken advantage of for my tits and low self-esteem, and for once in my life I’ve caught the mild attention of a guy who’s decent to me, a man who’s smart and well educated, who cares about things other than the big game on Sunday.” I was nearly panting by the end of my rant, and I think Jane got it cause she wordlessly hugged me. 

 

A few days later I opted to take Loki to the book store I work at. We roamed the stacks, and eventually had a pretty nice pile of additions to the Stark library stacked up in our arms.   
I was happy, we were having a good day. I thought maybe I’d actually get somewhere in this relationship with Loki… whatever the fuck it was. 

It was all going well, and then he was back. Loki had gone over to the non-fictions leaving me to linger for a moment in the horror. First there was a hand on the small of my back that sent a chill up my spine, then the whisper hot in my ear, “Hey baby I missed you.” I had the impulse to drop the books and run, but I didn’t get a chance. Before I had even turned around, I felt another presence beside me. 

“Ah, so you must be David.” Loki’s voice was laced with venom, why he was standing up for me I do not know, but things got bad fast. 

“And who are you, her bodyguard?” We both paused, unsure what to do with the comment. Then Loki cracked. He was hysterical, just laughing his ass off.   
David was clearly confused. He dropped his arms and he cocked his head to the side like a cat. That was exactly what Loki intended, when my ex-boyfriend was off guard, Loki swung a punch. It hit its target square in the jaw. 

All American quarterback David was unimpressed to say the least. He grabbed Loki, lifting him off of the ground. I saw Loki straining but couldn’t figure out what he was trying to do. It hit me, the bracelets.

Loki was hit too, slammed against a book shelf, we were in the ‘k’s. Needful Things fell off of the shelf and onto the Asgardian’s skull with a sickening thud. As Loki fell to the ground David turned on me. I was frozen. My brain cried for me to move but my joints had become rusted and my muscles were tight. 

I closed my eyes knowing that it was easier to just wait than to fight back, but when I heard a metallic clang followed by a dull thump and no fist connected with my face I was really confused. I looked down, and there was David. Around his ankle were Loki’s hands. 

I knelt down beside Loki and shook him. When he didn’t awaken I called for help. The paramedics tried to stop me, but I got in the back of the ambulance with Loki, and I held his hand. I don’t know what for but in that moment he was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, as you can probably tell by the quality of this chapter I had massive writer's block. There are 2 chapters left so wish me luck! As always, please let me know how I'm doing and any tips are greatly appreciated :)   
> -LL

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids, if you hated it please review, if you'd like to read more please review, if bacon is your favourite food group please review. I'm not desparate nope.   
> Seriously though, I'd like to know if this is worthwhile so any assistance would be superly much appreciated.


End file.
